


Gee, I Wonder What It Spells!

by Pink_Ego



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (I Mean Its Based Off GFY So Swearing Is Inevitable), Alternate Universe - High School, Based on GFY by NSP, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Ego/pseuds/Pink_Ego
Summary: It starts with a taunt and ends with an entire marching band, cheer squad, and most of the crowd telling you to go fuck yourself.





	Gee, I Wonder What It Spells!

The crowd roared with excitement. The light glared down on the field and track. Flashes of cameras and glinting cell phone screens popped up at random times. The band's callout song came to a close as the team went back to playing from their time out. The cheerleaders finished up their short routine with a girl doing a back flip.

One male cheerleader with big curly hair shook his pom poms enthusiastically and kicked his leg up, earning a whistle from one of his friends standing at the railing. He grinned and went to the bench to grab his bottle of water from the table.

He stood watching the field for a moment, glancing at the clock as he waited for time to run down so he could talk to a certain player.

Pulling him from his thoughts, he heard someone call, "Danny!" A girl ran over from the sidelines, darting around waiting players. She stole his bottle from him and smiled. "Were you watching Arin again?"

"I'll have you know, I actually was watching the entire team." He dramatically flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I watch the game for a moment, and you assume I'm staring at the handsome linebacker? Suzy, I am offended." He pretend scoffed before he simply grinned.

Suzy smiled and nudged his arm. "I know, Danny boy. I was watching Arin though. His butt looks fantastic in those pants."

Dan looked wistful for a moment. "It really does." He turned back to the field as the referee blew his whistle hard. There was a player down on the field and someone from the other team appeared to be taunting him.

"I think that's Arin," Suzy said quietly. She turned back to look at her friend and was surprised to not see the lanky teen. She turned and saw him running across the field to Arin and the rival.

As soon as he'd realised it was Arin on the ground, he only had one focus: defend him.

He barged in between them, "Hey! Leave him alone!" He pushed the much stockier teen, which had very minimal effect. He felt himself get pushed back and barely managed to not trip over Arin, who was beginning to sit up after his short daze.

"Fuck off, fuckin' pansy-ass twink." The rivaling player pushed him again and this time, Dan fell onto the ground. As he went to stand and fight back, the referee stepped in and separated the two. Before the rival player left, he made sure to flip them off behind the referee's back, causing the crowd to boo the teen.

Dan turned to Arin and helped ease his helmet off as the paramedics came to check on him, "Hey. You okay, Big Cat?" He looked all over Arin's face to make sure he wasn't bruised or bleeding.

"Hey. Uh, yeah. Just dazed. What are you doing out here?" He looked at Dan in confusion, pushing his mess of hair out of his face.

"I saw you got knocked down and the guy that hit you was acting an ass." He smirked slightly. "So I came to defend you."

Arin chuckled softly. "You don't have to defend me, Dan. Thanks though." He stood slowly with help and the crowd did the obligatory clap for him being able to get back up, a few people cheering or whistling for him. It was obvious they were still stinging from that teen getting away with his unsportsmanlike conduct. 

Dan helped him to the bench so he could get a breather and Suzy met them with a water bottle. Arin thanked her softly while the team physician checked his ankle thoroughly. The paramedic was only there to make sure he didn't need emergency care, which he didn't, but hos ankle was hurt too badly for him to move it. After a moment, she told him it was probably sprained and he'd need to go see a doctor before he'd be allowed to play anymore. Arin frowned as he realised he'd be benched the rest of the game and possibly the next one.

The quarter ended and members of the team came over to carry Arin into the field house. "Alright. I've gotta head in. Thanks for defending me, Dan."

"You're welcome, dude." Both Suzy and Dan kissed Arin's cheek before he went with the team to the locker room for halftime, leaving the linebacker blushing softly.

As a small group of people went to the field to perform a fun game, a whistle sounded from the stands aimed at the cheerleader. Dan went to the railing and talked with his friends Mark and Jack.

"What the hell was all that about?" Mark asked, gesturing to Arin.

"Sprain probably. He's benched for the game at least." Dan sighed. "And that asshole didn't get a penalty for flipping us off either. I swear, the refs and coaches let them get away with just about anything so long as they play well."

"Son of a-" Jack's thick accent got cut off with one pointed look from the nearby principal. "He should be punished or somethin'. It's not right that he can jus' do tha'."

"There's not much we can do. Though I know I'd love to tell the guy to go fu-" A throat clearing cut him off and he apologized before having an idea. "Wait. If you guys will excuse me for a moment."

"Alright. We're gonna go get food. Catch you later," Mark called after him as Dan took off.

He jumped into the stands and rushed over to where the band was lingering after warm ups. He searched the crowd and finally saw the drum major, who was talking with a burly brunet in a bandana.

"Brian! Hey, I need you to help me out." The teen in question only raised an eyebrow. "Its a bit outlandish and you may get in trouble."

"Alright. Are the other guys in on it?" He glanced behind Dan at something then back at the cheerleader. 

"They know the routine. I wanna give that player a message." He grinned wickedly and Brian finally understood his meaning.

Suddenly, a teen with bright orange hair hopped onto Dan's back and yelled happily. "Hey, Danny!"

"Hey, Sung." He had anticipated the jump after seeing Brian look behind him and made sure not to drop him. He looked over his shoulder at him, blowing loose strands of orange from in front of his eyes. "I need you to get the others filled in before you guys go out. I wanna play that special routine. You did get the band to learn it, right?"

"Hell yeah. Havve's been biting at the bit to play it." The teen Brian had been talking to earlier nodded, as he hadn't moved. Sung dropped off Dan when the director started to look his direction. "Alright. I'll go tell the others and they'll get the word spread. When are we playing?"

"After you guys perform. Right before the teams come back out. I'll give a signal." Dan glanced over as the band began to shift towards the track. "Alright. Thanks, guys. I'll take the fall for you if they try to get you on trouble too."

"Nah, we can handle ourselves." Sung gave Dan a smile before going to move his marimba. Havve followed after him, picking up a set of quads.

Brian turned to Dan. "You're sure you want to do this? You'll probably get suspended for a long time."

"It'll be worth it, Bri." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Good luck. Conduct the shit out of them."

Brian nodded and went to move his podium. Dan returned to his squad and filled them in on the routine. Being head cheerleader had its perks: when you wanna cause shit, your plans don't go unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation my gf and I had on our drive home one night! We both can't stop listening to GFY and began to feel creative so ideas for a fic were inevitable for us. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @pink-ego! Requests are always open!


End file.
